The Sons Of Durin: Goblin-Town
by Kurem
Summary: Goblin-Town. When Thorin's punishment for owning the Goblin Cleaver is passed onto one of the other dwarfs, one of his nephews in fact, What will the company do? /peek inside - / After several seconds he returned his eyes to 's beaten face only fearing what the rest of him must look like under his clothes./ NO SLASH.(Chapter 4 is the best yet if you will give it a chance :) )
1. Into The Darkness

**Hello Everyone!**

**I wanted to say Thank you so much to "acciojd" and "thenerdist2000" They both have helped me so much with this story. With out them this story would be more humorous then angst due to my errors lol. So Thank you both so much.**

**Next I hope you all enjoy, it follows parts of the movie word for word, has a song in it from the book, then it is also AU i think. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review! Reviews fuel me and inspire me.**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Into the Darkness~**

Never in all his life had Kili been as terrified as when he heard Thorin yell Fili's name and thought the rock giant had crushed his brother.

Never had he been so serious. His brother meant more to him than anything in the world, so the very thought of losing him was enough to make Kili sick.

Outside it sounded of thunder and great crashes Whether it was from the sky or the Stone giants wasn't for sure but the dwarves were now safe and warm and that is all that mattered right then.

Most the company was fast asleep with their blankets spread out across different parts of the cave, but all pretty close together to stay safe.

They slept soundly besides a few snores from being worn out.

Bofur make a point to stay awake due to he was keeping first watch over the company.

He sat over by the entrance to the cave as he allowed himself to rest a little while he was keeping careful watch, enjoying his pip weed.

Kili and Fili sat at the far side of the cave; besides Bofur they were closest to the cave entrance. They whispered back and forth to each other in hushed voices

"You had me worried brother, I thought that rock had crushed you" Kili whispered to his elder brother, his voice a little shaken.

Fili let out a slightly nervous laugh "I had thought it was going to too," he said seeing blood on Kili's right hand. Fili reached out for Kili's hand to take a look at the cause of the blood.

Kili pulled his hand back out of reflex "it's nothing" he smiled warmly at his brother just glad to see him alive.

Fili raised a brow reaching out once more grabbing his younger brothers hand pulling it to him looking it over, once he was satisfied he smiled "just scrapes, You know it worries me more when you try to hide things," he said not letting go yet

Kili grinned sheepishly "worry wart, it really is nothing." he picked at his older sibling.

"I can see that now" Fili half smirked and flicked Kili's knuckles once playfully letting go of his hand "you know, you can be a jerk at times, Kee"

"Owe!" Kili slightly over reacted before smiling laughing with his brother.

Thorin's walked over by the boys, he looked to be glancing over everyone to make sure they were okay before taking his own bed "Fili, Kili,.. are you alright?" he asked looking down at the boys from his standing position, both them sat on their bed bundles.

Though he would not admit it, Thorin had not been so afraid of losing some one as he was tonight in over 75 years. He was so scared as when he thought the stone giant had crushed Fili.

He practically raised these boys, they were the closest thing to children he had, not to mention they were the light of his sister's life.

Fili gave a nod as a greeting to his uncle "we are fine" then offered a warm smile at his uncle

Thorin gave a nod then seeing the red on Kili's hand he looked to Kili asking the unspoken question. Thorin kept his face composed as usual, for all Kili knew he could have asked only out of politeness.

Then Kili remembered his uncle was not known for being polite and it made him feel better to know his battle hardened uncle took notice of something as small as a scratch on him.

Kili smiled warmly as well "I'm fine uncle, just a scratch"

Thorin seemed satisfied with their answers then spoke "Others are trying to sleep, I suggest you do the same," then he walked off to his bundle and laid down to sleep, he was tired from the worry of the day on top of the weight he carried, not a physical weight but a mental weight...

Each and every dwarf here he felt responsible for. It was his place to get them their home back, to give them a place to belong to.

It was his place to return them to Erebor safely. He questioned his decision to bring the boys along, questioned if he should have left them in the safety of the Blue Mountains.

Fili looked to Kili about to say something when Kili's smile faded and he laid down his pipe which he had been preparing to light.

Kili seeing some blood on Fili's shoulder reached out to touch but then pulled his fingers back slightly not wanting to hurt his brother "Fee?"

Fili looked to Kili then down to where Kili was looking to, he reached up with his own hand placing his fingers to it then pulled back rubbing the crimson between his fingers then looked to his shoulder where the Tunic was ripped, he used his fingers to spread the ripped fabric and looked in it "just a scratch" he answered

Kili narrowed his eyes "let me see!" the younger sibling ordered, wanting visual confirmation.

Fili gave him the hush sign "Don't let them hear you, Thorin will get mad"

"Then show me" he attempted to use a hush tone but his voice still carried across the cave

"FILI! KILI! What does sleep mean to you?!" Thorin barked from across the cave his voice rumbling through the cave in its noble tone irritated at the boys keeping the others from resting.

The boys winced at the yell looking to each other nervous to continue, Fili called out "Sorry uncle" only to hear a snort in reply and a mumble he then looked back to Kili "Really Kili,. My arm is fine, just scraped it on a rock" Fili whispered as low as he could.

Kili gave a slow nod looking a little worried now, his big brown eyes dropping to his brothers shoulder one more time as his brother laid down to sleep.

Kili, finally decided seeing that Fili's arm didn't seem to bother him any, He could relax as well. He laid down and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep as he was mentally and physically exhausted.

Fili was the first to awake from Thorin's yells "Wake up! WAKE UP!" as he opened his eyes and sat up the horrible sensation of falling took over Fili's body as he flailed his arms trying to grab onto something, anything in this darkness but there was nothing there to grab onto.

* * *

_**Well that was chapter one everyone=) It is slow but if you read the next chapter I think you will be drawn in more. Chapter 2 is already written but I was going to post them at different times in hopes of more people seeing it lol.**_

_**Reviews make me happy and fuel me. Comments, suggestions, concerns, please review=) **_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**~Rem**_


	2. Sang, Sung the Goblin song

**_Hello everyone and welcome back=)_**

**_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing it really means a lot. Once again I want to thank acciojd thenerdist2000. They have helped me so much! _**

**_I hope everyone is ok with me responding to your reviews through mail like I have been? Idk how to review on the comments XD._**

**_Guest! I Love you=) Please make an account so I can mail you too^^. Are you the same guest from my other story "The Sons of Durin: A Brothers pomise"? _**

**_kililover101 o-o it won't let me mail you?._**

Okay sorry this is so long! Hope you all like=) Please please review!

_** Okay everyone sorry this one is long just shy of 3k words. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Sang, Sung the Goblin Song ~**

Fili felt his body hitting and rolling off of rough surfaces and blunt objects, 'rocks' he guessed, as each hit and bruised his body.

Finally he stopped falling when he felt his entire body hit a blunt force under him with no mercy. Was it the ground? He wondered then felt the wood under his palm.

The breath was knocked out of the elder heir; he thought he was in the clear at this point as he tried to catch his breath.

Sliding his arms under himself he started to lift himself off the ground when at that moment he felt a heavy weight fall on top of him forcing him to the ground again then he heard it groan "Kee?" he asked through a grunt then he felt the same pressure a half dozen more times but each weight at least doubled knocking all the air from him.

"Urgh!" he groaned as he felt more weight hitting him from above as the others were landing on him then before long it was over and the company were crawling off him why did I have to be the first to fall? He questioned himself as he started to force himself up, only to see Goblins rushing them from all sides.

He put his back to the wood fence as Thorin did the same then he saw Kili reaching for him.

Both Fili and Thorin reached out for Kili, Thorin taking Kili's right arm and Fili took his left trying to pull him toward them as the Goblins tried to pull him away.

Kili looked frightened by the whole ordeal.

Once they got their grimy hands on the brunette prince they pulled him away. Fili and Thorin tried fighting them but both of them were pulled away as well. The Goblins pushed, jabbed and shoved them in one direction, trying to protect his brother from whatever was ahead, Fili pushed through as if he was simply just fighting and went first in the line of the angry, excited, screaming goblins. Kili was next in line and then Thorin. The others were pushed and shoved behind them.

Fili couldn't look back enough to see who was behind Thorin The Goblins pushed and shoved them across bridges then between parted stone pathways, it seemed like a long way.

The goblins sang on their way to Goblin-Town keeping time with the flap of their feet on the stone and wooden walk ways. They sang;

_"Clap! Snap! the black crack!  
Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!  
And down down to Goblin-town  
You go, my lads!_

Clash, crash! Crush, smash!  
Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!  
Pound, pound, far underground!  
Ho, ho! My lads!

Swish, smack! Whip crack!  
Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!  
Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,  
While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,  
Round and round far underground,  
Below my lads!"

The horrible song fell into silent when they finally arrived at their destination.

They could see a large disgusting looking Goblin ahead of them sitting on what Fili believed was supposed to be a throne. The Goblin was much larger than all the others and very deformed looking.

Fili tried to stand tall but one of the Goblins yanked his hair back causing him to be thrown off balance and his head to jerk back causing him to grunt as he came to a standstill.

He noticed Kili was pushed near the front, not far from him, he had wished Kili would have stayed kept in the back with Thorin so he would not be as visible to the nasty Goblin king.

He saw the large Goblin push off its throne, squashing the little Goblins that were on their knees forming a footstool for their king.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into MY Kingdom? Spy's, Thieves', Assassin's?!" the king yelled in a high voice as if this truly unnerved him.

"Dwarves, your malevolence" a well-spoken Goblin responded showing proper respect to his king

"Dwarves?!" the king barked back.

The well-spoken one responded with "We found them on the front perch" in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack, every crevice!" ordered the king.

Fili glanced back at Thorin then over to Kili, he noticed they were both staring the Goblin king down in the same way at first as the goblins started ripping into their clothing searching for weapons.

Fili could tell Kili was trying to mimic Thorin's strength as he stood as still as he could.

Fili knew his brother to well, he knew Kili was slightly afraid. Anyone else to see him would have thought he looked nearly as strong as Thorin in a younger form, but Fili knew his brothers body language, his facial expression, every signs, every twitch, his looks, his actions, Fili could read them all easier than he could read his own language.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king questioned only to be answered with silent.  
The dwarves did not make a sound nor did they even move. They just stared in disrespect and defiance.

"SPEAK!" the Goblin demanded only to be met with silent once more. This had bothered him even more then the first time "Very well! If you will not talk, then were make you squawk!" He bellowed then added not slowing down "Bring the mangler up, Bring the bone breaker!"

The king then spun around and then he pointed a finger to Ori "Start with the Youngest!"

"Wait!" Thorin called out stepping forward; he would not allow one of his dwarves to suffer because of him.

"Well, Well, well look who it is,.. Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King under the mountain." The king announced then he sarcastically bowed "OH, but I'm forgetting….." he said as he stood up from his bow "you don't have a mountain... you are not a king,.. which makes you… Nobody really" he taunted and smirked .

The king then added "I know somebody that would pay a pretty price for your head,\. Just your head," he laughed "nothing attached. Perhaps you know of who I speak" he had an evil smirk playing on his face "An old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white warg"

"Azog, the defiler…was slain in battle long ago!" Thorin exclaimed.

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" Laughed the king as he ordered "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize"

The Dwarves waited in silent for the most part, while goblins did as their king ordered as the king sang and danced

_"Bones will be shattered.  
Necks will be wrung,  
You'll be beaten and battered,  
From racks you'll be hung.  
You will die down here and never be found!  
Down in the deep of Goblin-town!"_

The king stopped dancing as he heard one of his Goblins scream causing him to look over seeing the Goblin Cleaver "I know that sword!" he yelled enraged. He rushed forward to attacking the first dwarf he came to which happened to be Fili "HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT HERE!" he hit the golden haired heir several times with his staff, first hitting him in the side, then the other side, then the stomach then the back knocking him to the ground then turned his attention to someone else hitting another dwarf.

The Goblins started beating the Dwarves with chains as the dwarves tried to defend themselves.

After the Goblin king had hit a few dwarves with his staff, Fili looked up from the ground glaring at him as he tried to catch his breath. Fili was on his knees and one hand as he used the other to clutch his stomach.

At this moment he was glad he had went first, otherwise he knew Kili would have been the one to take that beating.

The king spoke again "I have a better idea... We will make the dwarf who carried the Goblin cleaver pay 10 folds for his sins!" he hissed as a smile spread across his face "So which one of you, which one?" The king repeated, looking over the dwarves as if to decide who he wanted to torture.

Thorin stood tall looking as noble as ever as his icy glare bore into the Goblin kings eyes "Orcist is my sword."

The Goblin king narrowed his eyes but knew this must be the truth "I must save you for the pale orc...however, there must be someone here you care for more than your own skin." The king hissed in hopes of being able to hurt Thorin deeper then skin.

The king watched Thorin's face to see if his comment had struck any nerves. Thorin had kept a pretty straight face and did not look away from the Goblin king careful not to give away Kili or Fili. Mahal forbid he accidently look to either of them.

His face however must of given away something, The Goblin king smirked an evil smirk "So there is one here you care for more than yourself" the king carefully scanned their faces, he started at the back, scanned across them all then he moved his eyes up to the front right side of them his eyes resting on Fili "This one, He does not look much like you Thorin, Oakenshield" He spat meaning for it to be an insult "but his clothes look to be in higher quality than the others and there is something about that stare.."

Kili's heart sank as the fear of those words sank in, he was unable to speak or even move 'F..Fili…' he thought in shock, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. When he set out on this journey his uncle had warned him, but he had never dreamed it would be like this.

Fili's heart skipped at the thought of what he will soon be put through, he heard stories of the machines that Goblins built especially for torture. He knew of the tales that folk would not normally speak of due to they said it was too horrible to mention and would bring bad luck but even with this he was thankful to know Kili was safe, he was so relieved to hear Kili would not suffer that fate, that maybe while he was here they might find a way to escape.  
The Goblin king then ordered "take the rest to the cages!"

Kili then pulled away from the goblin that was trying to pull him back and he found his tong, his courage and his anger. His jaw was quenched as his anger flared in his eyes at the thought of Fili being hurt by these, nasty, disgusting scum.

He did not know what Goblins did to their victims but he was sure he didn't want his brother having any part of it. "You are as stupid as you are ugly, troll snot must be smarter then you!" he barked taking three steps forward the king as goblins grabbed his arms trying to pull him back but Kili's noble blood was boiling high as his royal side showed through, he held his head and chin high, his dark eyes bright and intolerant.

The Goblin king silent for a moment taken back thought he saw a flame burning with in Kili's eye, at first it frightened the king then he grinned amused deciding he wanted to put that flame out "And who is it that thinks she can speak this way to the King of Goblin town? Who is it that is so bold as to speak this way?" he grinned walking closer to Kili.

At that moment, Kili was the perfect image of a prince. He did not show any sign of fear before this creature. "I am Kili, Son of Dis, Grandson of Train, Great Grandson of Thror" he said with pride adding in "If your little brain has yet to catch up to what I have told you it means I am the Nephew of Thorin OakenShield and Heir to the Throne of Erebor."

The Goblin King had an evil smile spread across his face "Oh I could have sworn you were a girl" he smirked. "Do not think I will forget your lack of respect young dwarf" he responded before being interrupted by Fili.

"NO! It's not true! He is lying to protect me! I am the heir!" Fili protested as he saw his worst nightmares become true before his very eyes as he forced himself off the ground now standing upright.

The Goblin king looked to him skeptically then back to Kili

Kili rolled his eyes as if Fili's attempt annoyed him, "Thorin hired him to watch over me, if harm comes to me he does not get paid…Honestly look at the two of us and you decide who is Thorin's heir" he looked away from them as if he had better things to do then be bothered by this.

The king looked to Fili, then Thorin then Kili and smiled making his decision. "You do look just like him, if he was a hundred years younger that is."

Thorin gritted his teeth knowing there was no way out of it now "Release the boy! Do as you wish to me, he is just a dwarfling, too young to even be on this journey!" Thorin spat then continued with "you said it yourself the defiler only cares for my head, do as you wish with my body!"

The Goblin king laughed a horrible laugh at Thorin's attempt, truly pleased with how this night has turned out "Take them all to the cages while we get ready. Separate the boys from the exiled king" he laughed

Fili's was scared now, horrified in fact "NO STOP! IT'S NOT TRUE! I AM THORIN'S HEIR! HE..HE'S NOBODY!" he screamed trying to save his brother but too panicked to come up with something as clever as Kili did.

The king looked to Fili and laughed "If he was a nobody and you were a somebody, why would you be so worried about him?" He laughed evilly "I am no fool" the king then did a hand movement meaning 'away with them' turning his back to them then walking toward his throne as the Goblins pulled and yanked on the dwarfs pulling them away toward the wooden bridges heading lower into the caves.

Once the Goblins kings eyes were off them and they were walking away Fili looked to his younger brother seeing Kili had let his shoulders slouch as a frown found its way onto his normally cheerful face, his eyes were distant in most likely in deep thought and realization of what he had just volunteered for, acting out of pure emotion as he always had, this time his reckless action may very well kill him and Fili knew this fact too well.

Kili had thought his brother would soon yell at him and call him reckless like so many times before.

He was scared and didn't know what to do. He had never been so far out of the blue mountains and the only enemy he had ever faced before this quest was a few stray orcs and maybe a warg or two with Fili… now he was about to become the play thing of Goblins, and he would be completely alone,.. or so he thought.

* * *

**_Well people that was it=)_**

Chapter 2^^. Please tell me what you think, your thoughts, suggestions, comments and most of all your feels if it gave you any! =) Reviews fuel me so please please review^^.

Also prepare yourself, Next chapter is Kili whump, Fili protectiveness with slight whump.

**_Thank you all so much!_**


	3. Through Tears & Fears

**Hello everyone! =) I missed you! =D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took awhile busy week it has been. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, Favoriting, Following etc.**

**I want to give a special thanks to acciojd and MercedesAsheSorrel who have helped me so much with this story! =) I Love you both!**

**Anyway I hope everyone enjoys^^**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Through Tears and Fears~**

Fili kept his eyes on his younger brother, the worry was unbearable. After a few moments of walking Kili finally looked over to him and forced a hollow smile, trying to hide his true emotions "What?" Kili asked his older brother.

Fili's gaze bore into Kili's soul, his features full of worry and pain. He was a young man bearing a heavy heart.

"Kili… do-do you know what you have done?" Fili asked, his voice breaking a little with each word. Kili's smile had been sad at his brother's expression. At his words, it faded to nothing.

He looked down, considering his brother question. He raised his head to meet his brother's eyes with a nervous but proud smile. "Yes... I did exactly what you would have done if the roles were reversed."

Fili's heart sank at his brothers words.

"Kee! I am your older brother! I-I am supposed to..." but before he could finish a goblin hit him with a chain across his left shoulder.

"Quiet! Keep walking!" The hideous creature barked, hitting Fili again in the same shoulder, highly enjoying the dwarf's pain and agony.

Fili winched as he inhaled a deep breath and gritted his teeth at the hits aftermath.

Kili looked to Fili, noticing the hit affected his brother more than it should have. He was worried now more than he had been before.

The Goblins pushed and shoved the dwarves in the direction they wanted them to go. A few of the dwarves lashed out trying to fight back, Dwalin being one of the main ones.

But it was no use, there were too many Goblins, they attacked the dwarfs who fought back, but it did not seem to affect them too much due to the Goblins not being very strong unless they used a weapon.

Once they had made it to a lower level of Goblin town they came upon a row of several cages lined up against the cave wall.

Each one was about 10 foot wide by 10 foot long and smelled of stone and dampness. Two of the cages had bones lying within from a couple of the past victims.

The first set of Dwarfs led to their cages were Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, Dori and Nori who was roughly shoving into the very last

Next Thorin and Oin were pushed into the cage to the left of Bifur's, The goblin's attempted to shove Dwalin in as well, but he turned fighting back like a wild animal.

Dwalin head butted one, knocking it to the ground before kicking a second bluntly in the chest knocking it off the side of the walk way into the darkness. Then he hit, elbowed and kicked a few more all in a matter of seconds.

Thorin, hearing the commotion, turned and bolted to the door to help his friend but the door was slammed in his face and locked it.

"I don't think so!" the Goblin hissed, then turned to the fighting dwarf who's back was facing him and cracked the battle ready dwarf over the head with a thick wood and bone club, knocking him to the ground.

"PUT IT WITH THE OTHERS!" the Goblin spat as he yelled.

"DWALIN!" Thorin yelled, then looked to the spitting Goblin, "do not think your deeds will go unpunished" he threatened angrily.

Kili and Fili had been in the back of the line, unable to see what was happening but when they heard Thorin yell, Kili tried to push up higher on his toes and stretch his neck. "Mr. Dawlin!" he called.

"What happened?" Fili asked, as Kili was hit back down by a Goblin. Though Fili didn't want the company knowing, he couldn't risk being hit by any more chains. He had taken quite a bit of damage between the stone giants and the fall to Goblin-Town, and he was unsure of how much more damage he could take to his body without allowing the Goblin to see his weakness.

"I'm not fully sure, it looks like they knocked Mr. Dwalin out... I saw them throw him into a cage, "Kili answered, worry in his tone.

Thorin caught his friend when the Goblins threw him in, and gently laid him on the ground. Dwalin let out a light groan, but did not regain consciences.

Next was Kili and Fili who was pushed into the cage to the left of Thorin's, they were about to add Bofur and Oin in with the young princes when a Goblin yelled."No! Just young ones go there!"

Kili, who walked to the center of the cage, turned looking to his brother as the Goblin locked them in, but he wouldn't admit that he was scared.

The last cage, the one furthest to the left, and directly to the left of Fili and Kili's, they pushed in Ori, Balin, Bifur and Bofur.

They did not put up a fight as their eyes were drawn to their kin. The Goblins locked them in then looked back to Thorin "rest well, the king has big plans for..." he then looked at Kili, eyes bearing into the young prince's soul "him… I heard him call for the bone crusher even" Then it started laughing as it walked away.

Kili felt a fear take over his body, a deep fear that he tried to step away from, taking a few steps back until his back met the wall.

Fili looked to him with a heavy heart, nearly feeling lost and helpless himself.

"Kili, I will protect you... I will not let those things bring harm to you." he promised, worried for his brother but his words did not sound as sure as he had hoped they would sound.

Kili looked to him, his expression looked to be wounded.

"Fili… I don't want you to protect me! You always protect me… I am not a dwarfing anymore, it's my turn… it's my turn to help for a change!"

Fili took a step toward him and lashed out. "But not this way Kili! Not like this! YOU ARE SO RECKLESS! WHY CANT YOU THINK WITH YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE!" Fili snapped out of fear, not meaning the words how they came out.

Kilis brows pulled together as he looked down, he would have stepped back if it wasn't for him already being against the wall. "So, that's what you think of me? I'm stupid, brother? Stupid and reckless?" he asked in a small voice as he turned walking over, settling down in the corner of the cell, his face hidden by shadow.

Fili realizing what he had said, took a step forward and reached out unconsciously "Kee… that, that wasn't what I meant; I don't think you're stupid…"

Fili tried to apologize but Thorin interrupted

"Boys stop your fighting! I cannot hear myself think!" Thorin barked, it was obvious by his features that he was in a deep thought as he sat upon the wooden bench in the center of the cell on the back wall.

Balin looked over to the young princes then to his king. He understood what they were going through and knew there was nothing he could do to help. He went back to caring for his younger brother, Dwalin.

Fili frowned looking to Kili who had sat down on the cold stones, his back against the stone wall behind him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them laying his forehead on his knees hiding his face.

Seeing his brother's actions hurt Fili could see how scared his brother was. The more Fili thought about it, the more proud he was of his brother, realizing how brave Kili had been to handle the situation this well the entire time. Fili sighed and walked over, leaning against the same cold stone wall and slid down slowly, to sit next to his brother

"Kili..I am sorry… I didn't mean what I said…"

Kili, not raising his head spoke up. "Yes you did… you all see me reckless and weak…"

Fili's heart sank with regret and guilt. "No we don't Kee…"

"Then why did you say it?" Kili asked raising his head looking deep into Fili's crystal blue eyes, Kili's own eyes were brown pools of fear and hurt. Tears escaped from his brown eyes before he buried his face back into his knees, not expecting an acceptable answer.

"Because I was scared Kili... I am scared… you are my little brother" he said putting his arm around his little brothers shoulders wincing at the movement "and… I want to protect you but I fear I will not be able to."

Kili pulled his head back up and gave his brother a heavy smile. "I'm sorry I let you down brother" he said and reached over to hug his brother, when he turned to do so he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and Fili took in a sharp breath which caused Kili to look skeptically at golden haired dwarf.

"Fee… you are hurt, there's no use hiding it now, I saw when the Goblin hit you.. Show me please" he pleaded with his elder brother before adding, "it could get infected."

Fili sighed heavily "Kili, we have nothing to clean it with. Our best bet is not to expose it to anymore filth" he said as his brother knelt before him.

Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder "Trust me I won't let anything bad happen to it. We will take care of it as soon as we are able." Fili said, offering a smile as he stood, helping Kili up. They both looked to the cavern hall that the goblins had walked through, hearing the sound of approaching feet.

Thorin stood up, also hearing the footsteps, and looked in the direction from which they were coming.

* * *

**That was Chapter 3 everyone! I hope you enjoyed. I know I promised Kili whomping and did not deliver in this one but I didn't want to make it too long. The next one will have it times 2 though ;).**

**And once again Thank you so much to acciojd and MercedesAsheSorrel who have helped me so much!**

**Please Review and tell me if you felt! Thank you so much=) Comments, Suggestions, etc are welcome!**

**~Rem**


	4. I will protect him until darkness comes

Warning: Fili Whomp.

**Hello everyone! I am sorry it has been so long sense the last update. Very busy weeks for me with work. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and suggesting=) I hope you enjoy this one I put a lot of extra into it trying my hardest to get the feels right so I hope it pays off ;)**

**Once again a special thanks goes to **MercedesAsheSorrel who has been amazing and has helped me so much=)

* * *

**~Chapter 4: I will protect him until Darkness comes for me...~**

As both boys stood, not taking their eyes off the enemy, Fili looked from the Goblins to his younger brother.

Kili, overwhelmed by the thoughts of what was to come, was frozen where he stood, too stunned by his fear to move. He looked absolutely terrified.

Fili felt his heart shatter under his wool shirt seeing what his brother was going through for his sake.

The golden haired prince took his left arm pushing Kili back against the wall like a protective parent from a suspicious stranger.

Kili was too distracted by the approaching foes to notice what Fili was doing and he unconsciously moved where Fili had pushed him, keeping his eyes on the Goblins.

Fili stepped out in front of his younger brother, now facing the scared brunet and placed his hand on Kili's shoulders, gently pushing him down, causing Kili to lower until he sat on the floor.

"Kili listen to me…" The Golden haired prince started, forcing Kili to look into his own crystal blue pools. "…Kili stay down here, do not move from this corner... Trust me, I won't let them hurt you." Fili said, feeling the protective rage building within his chest mixing with his own fear and determination to save his kin and company.

Kili, stunned by the beast like look in Fili's eyes, slowly nodded he felt small but seeing Fili's confident eyes renewed his hope and comforted him. As he looked into the two crystal eyes he saw that they were burning with something Kili had not seen sense the winter incident so many years ago.

Fili smiled then leaned down kissing the top of Kili's head. "Good... I Love you little brother" he whispered. As he stood he could hear the door unlocking behind him, so Fili turned to face their enemies.

"The king want's the dark one!" the nasty looking Orc ordered.

Fili looked across the cell at the creatures. "Well that is just too bad, because I want the dark haired one to stay right where he is" the golden haired prince said with a challenging look in his eye that only angered the Goblins more.

"Do not play with me Dwarf! Now bring the dark one to us!" the Goblin ordered once again.

Fili smirked this time. "I don't think so, he is doing perfectly fine right where he is." he said grinning, as he looked to each Goblin sizing them up, evaluating his best options of attack and *defense*.

As a warrior, even a young one, Fili knew that the cage only having one entrance was his best defense.

If he could take each one out as they entered, one at a time maybe he would have a chance to take this batch of Goblins out, get the keys from the leader of the party and free his company, and by doing so save his brother from the horrid fate that awaits him.

The Goblin barked. "BY THE GOBLIN KINGS ORDERS YOU WILL SEND HIM OUT NOW!" it was not use to people acting as Fili had, at least not in Goblin Town.

Fili laughed sarcastically. "Your king, NOT mine!" Fili responded, glancing over at Thorin,

Thorin had his hands on the bars with a look that could be worry that also asked 'what are you doing?'

Fili tried to give a reassuring smile to his uncle, but he was not entirely sure himself so he turned looking back to the goblins.

The first rushed in with its club drawn back ready to attack, the next Goblin fast on the first's heels.

Before it could land a blow, the golden haired warrior jolted forward and hit his palm up into its nose, causing the cartilage to release and penetrate its brain making this an instant kill. killing it instantly.

The prince then took its club in his left hand, swirled it once to get a feel for the weight, and hit the next Goblin in the head as hard as he could, sending its flying onto the bars of Thorin's cage, then he swung the club once more crushing its skull.

Everything seemed to happen in a blink of an eye, with nothing slowing down. Fili quickly knelt, picked up a leg bone that was broken in half with his right hand then raised himself to his feet, not slowing down for a second.

The next goblin entered as quickly as it could and swung its sword at the prince who blocked with the club, then took the broken bone that he held in his right hand and rammed it into the goblins heart. He then released the bone and quickly grabbed the Goblins sword and claimed it as his own in one swift movement.

Now with two weapons Fili felt complete, he missed his duel axes as he kept his system going with his club and goblin sword. The very next Goblin to enter put up more of a fight but Fili was quick to remove its head, blood splatting across him yet he still didn't slow down, thoughts of his Kili's frightened face racing through his mind with each swing, bringing it more power and force.

Fili could hear the dwarves around him yelling, the Goblins yelling and screaming, yet he could not make out the words. He released his inner beast and fought with every fiber of his being, taking one Goblin down at a time.

Unfortunately for Fili, the Goblins were smart. After he killed 6 more of their kind, he knocked a seventh down, killing it with a swipe of his sword before the one directly behind it tackled him to the ground with full force, as the others rushed in surrounding him.

Fili tried to fight the goblin off but it saw the blood on his shoulder and punched down into his wound as hard as it could with its jagged chipped nails, causing Fili to scream out in an agonizing pain and his vision faded white for a split second.

The prince then felt a sharp jabbing pain pushing into his already wounded shoulder, and he felt like vomiting as the burning sensation took over his shoulder causing his vision to blur as he screamed again.

He wanted to punch the pain away, he wanted to return the pain to the Goblin's but weights were now holding down his arms and legs.

He could hear Kili but he couldn't fully make out the words, he was vaguely aware of Kili fighting a Goblin near him but he was so close to passing out that his mind was too clouded to make out what Kili was saying. He then felt the pressure release, then the pain ease up after a few deep painful breaths.

Once the golden haired Dwarf's vision started to return, he looked up panting, still seeing blurred images. His vision started to come back into focus just in time to see a boot coming toward his head, he looked to each of his arms seeing they were pinned down by ugly goblin feet. 'Kili!' he thought, panicking now and looking to where he last saw his brother.

Just then the boot struck and Fili was seeing stars,

He saw Kili was still there, but now with a Goblin tying his hands behind his back, while a different one held a dagger to Kili's throat, a small drop of blood under the dagger.

Fili's heart sank as he finally registered what Thorin was yelling.

"LEAVE THE BOYS ALONE! YOU WILL NOT BENEFIT FROM THIS! TAKE ME!"

The well-spoken Goblin laughed at Thorin's pleas "You dwarfs are stupid all alike" The goblin then felt Fili try to get loose and looked down to him "Especially this one, you killed a good number of my kin...I say one good beating deserves another." he said, taking his foot off Fili's shoulder "Have fun boys" he said to his men, then he turned looking to the two that held Kili, "Bring him" it said walking out of the cell.

"Kili! No! Kili!" Fili yelled, before feeling a great pressure come down on his abdomen knocking the air out of his body, he gasped trying to get his breath back, then felt the same pressure to the side of his rib cage.

He started feeling the hits and kicks all over his body as the Goblins started kicking and punching him to their hearts desire.

At some points he thought he felt clubs come down on him but he didn't dare uncover his face which he was trying to shield with his arms. He prayed and hoped for the moment it would be over.

Fili heard Thorin's yells echoed in the background, he uncovered his head just long enough to try to see Kili one more time, then he caught a glimpse of a foot coming for his abdomen so he took in a deep breath through his teeth tightening his abdomen out of reflex then when the foot hit knocking the breath out of him he curled his shoulders inward, trying to bring his knees up to his chest.

He felt like vomiting as a sudden dizziness took over his mind and he dropped his head back keeping his eyes shut tight, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Fili felt his heart speed up as he tasted a bitter taste in his mouth as he tried to catch his breath but before he could the next set of blows came from he didn't know how many Goblins.

He tried to curl inside of himself but there was no escaping the Goblin's wrath. With each pain ridden blow and white flash in his vision he couldn't help but think, 'I deserve this...I let them take him...They took Kili...What will they do to him? I failed him...'

He felt the blows coming from all around, but the one he felt the most was a blow to the nose; he felt a warm, wet liquid on his face and tasted copper as a sharp stinging between his eyes automatically causing his eyes to water.

His vision blurred for a short while as he gasped, groaned, and cried out in pain unable to keep it to his self any longer.

Thorin had been yelling and doing his best to get released from the cages, he had not only seen his eldest nephew bravely protect their Kili from the attacking Goblins, but he also witnessed the Goblins take down his oldest nephew as Kili attacked the Goblins and tried to help his elder brother.

Thorin saw the brunet take an elbow to the eye when he was captured and pulled away fighting every step of the way.

Thorin then quickly looked back to Fili in hopes that maybe he could escape in time to help the brunet only to have his hopes crushed as his heart fell into despair at seeing Fili getting beat down and now he couldn't look away from the prince, watching as the goblins continued relentlessly.

Thorin's stomach cringed, and his grip tightened on the bars until his knuckles turned white and he felt utterly helpless. He noticed Fili had vomited at one point but they didn't stop, then he saw his oldest nephew was no longer moving, no longer trying to guard himself, his now limp body was just taking the hits with no movements besides the ones that the blows themselves caused.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin's voice rumbled then echoed through the caves. His voice was full of power and authority even though it had no control over the Goblins.

The Goblins stopped, a little frightened by his tone as they looked to their group leader, the well-spoken one.

The well-spoken one looked into Thorin's icy cold glare then to Fili's motionless body and grinned "We do need to get back to the darker one's punishment" it laughed walking away from Fili's body and waved for his goblins to follow.

Thorin felt his heart sink at the Goblins words, then, if it was possible, it sank even more as his eyes found their way back to Fili battered and bruised body. Thorin fell to his knees trying to reach Fili through the bars but it was no use, his reach was not long enough no matter how hard he tried.

Even though Thorin kept his composure as good as ever, he was breaking on the inside, wondering if the heir to his throne and his oldest nephew had just been beaten to death before his eyes, he could not see Fili's chest raising and falling with breath nor could he see any movement at all. He felt sick with worry.

The Dwarf King then realized Bofur was talking, but he knew not for how long as he heard Bofur's plea "Please,…please put me in with the lad… I will cause you no trouble I swear…"

Thorin looked to who he was asking… no, to what he was asking, it was a degusting looking Goblin with one blind eye and no nose. It looked like it had seen more battle then any Goblin has the right to see.

It narrowed its eyes at Bofur but before it could refuse, Bofur started talking again "I beg you… I am a simple toy maker…the lad use to hang out in my shop…please let me in with the boy" Bofur's words were so sincere and so heart felt that it warmed Thorin's heart as much as anything could at this point.

Bofur pulled off his hat holding it close to his heart as he let his eyes finish his plea.

The Goblin sighed "I suppose keeping it alive could help." it responded

Thorin stopped watching when he heard his door unlocking.

Balin looked *towards Thorin's cell* door from where he knelt next to Dwalin.

A group of Goblins stood there, one holding wrist chains. "The king wants you." It said looking to the grieving king.

Thorin stood walked over to the cell door wanting to attack them but then he thought about it, he knew if he attacked them Kili would be lost to him, maybe forever.

As they opened the door then put the chains on Thorin's wrists. The dwarf leader looked over toward the other cells seeing Bofur as he entered Fili's cell, Thorin thanked Mahal that Fili had someone to look him over even if it wasn't Oin.

As he was pulled away, Thorin heard Bofur ask the same Goblin "could we possibly have some water… without water we will most likely lose him and your kind may be against that…" he tried to make it look like it would be in the Goblins favor to bring water.

Thorin watched them as he was pulled, or rather guided away considering each time they pulled he yanked back on the chains keeping his pride. They continued on until he could no longer see them or hear them.

Now out of sight, Thorin's only thoughts were of his nephews and the guilt he felt due to bringing them along, for introducing them to this danger and torture.

Thorin carried a heavy heart. He knew he had to get his nephews and the company out, but he still was not sure how.

* * *

Like I have said so many times before I plead and beg please please review=) I love and need your reviews and feed back also open to suggestions! =] I love to hear about your feels.

~Rem


	5. Bloody and Beaten

Hello everyone=) Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter to Goblin town.  
I want to thank each and every one of you for reading=) Just so you know I will be going back and polishing these up later on but I hope you all enjoy=)

Also to my guest I know! Lol I am sorry I know I promised the whomp like 4 chapters ago but Fili stole the spot light o-o, I'll have to talk to him about that XD but the Kili whomp is coming I promise^^.

* * *

**~Chapter 5: Bloody and Beaten~**

Bofur had set the bowl of water down on the ground next to Fili, kneeling to examine the prince.

The toy makers stomach felt tight with worry as he held his breath, afraid of what he would find under the mess of hair. Bofur placed two fingers on Fili's neck and he let out a sigh of relief when he felt Fili's pulse.

Bofur pulled his hand back and brushing Fili's golden locks back out of his face. The princes hair was tangled from in the storm earlier that day, causing Bofur's fingers to catch, so he pulled them out.

Bofur knew he couldn't avoid seeing Fili's damage any longer, so he let his eyes fall upon Fili's face, his breath hitched in his throat as tears built up under his eyes. Bofur looked away, looking at anything else, anything other then Fili's busted up body.

He felt his lower lip tremble for a moment as he looked around the room avoiding the others eyes and Fili's face while he regained his composure. After several seconds he returned his eyes to Fili's beaten face only fearing what the rest of him must look like under his clothes.

The golden haired prince had two black eyes, his nose crooked and bloody, and whelps were developing across his cheeks and jaw already. There was a gash across his forehead and not one, but, two splits in his lips, three if you counted the one that started on his lower left side of his lip and went up through his top left. Bofur immediately saw the cause of his black eyes and reached down using both hands to reset the prince's broken nose. Some where behind Bofur there was the sound of a sharp intake of breath when Fili's nose reset.

Bofur looked over his shoulder to see Ori standing at the edge of his cell watching, his hands on the bars his eyes red as he watched, obviously scared and worried for his friends as well. Bofur felt bad for him, he felt bad for all of them, but especially the young ones.

He then noticed the other dwarves all had their eyes on him as well except for Balin, who was still looking after Dwalin. Of course they would watch the care of their friend, their prince, the next heir to the throne of Erebor who was now in the hands of a toy maker.

Bofur reached down grabbing the cleanest area of his own tunic he could find and ripped it off with his free hand. Bofur decided to work on the already visible parts of Fili's body so he took the cloth, wet it, and started dabbing it across Fili's face as gently as he could. The toy maker first cleaned around Fili's lips knowing the water would only get dirtier as he continued, he then moved on to the gash on the princes forehead then to his cheeks. The whole time wished it had been Oin in with Fili instead.

Instantly the toy makers attention was pulled back to Fili's battered body as he heard him cough and then start choking. Bofur quickly moved, pulling Fili up, putting an arm around his shoulders to keep him supported, which stopped the choking.

"It's ok lad I have you... " Bofur said.

As he held him up he saw the cause of the choking, there was blood lightly trickling down from the oldest prince's mouth. Bofur screwed up his face as he feared the worse, he turned his head away looking from Fili, then caught Oin's eye. though the healer was now without his hearing device, he didn't need to hear to see Bofur's fear.

"Don't worry... that isn't always

fatal. Check his tongue, see if he bit it...you're doing fine." the healer said in a loud voice.

Bofur lightly nodded hoping Oin wasn't just trying to keep him from worrying as much.

He managed to pry Fili's mouth open and Bofur saw that' his tongue was fine. He pulled his hand back, then gently laid Fili down again.

Bofur then took off his coat. Folded it up the best he could as fast as he could hearing Fili choking again. He then took one arm lifting Fili up then slid his coat under the prince with the other then laid him back down. After he had Fili laid on the coat he looked to the others near Ori.

"Mine isn't enough, I need something to..."

"Here you go lad" Balin interrupted from behind.

He saw Balin handing his and Dwalins coats through the bars. Dwalin stood behind his brother, he must have awoken when Bofur wasn't looking.

He stood and collected the coats, folded then placed them behind Fili, setting him up more so he wasn't at risk of choking

"There...that's better" he commented, as he knelt next to Fili once more.

Bofur looked to his hands next. His left was mostly fine, with just a few cuts, scratches and bruises, but his right hand had a swollen wrist,which worried Bofur. He reached out taking Fili's hand in his own and started feeling for broken bones.

As he neared the wrist Fili pulled his hand back unconsciously, still not yet awake. Bofur gently took it back, being as gentle as he possibly could. As soon as he felt for the first bone he looked to Fili nervous.

Fili's face was tight, obviously in pain, his eyes were squinted closed and his jaw locked, his breaths jagged. Bofur continued, seeing that his reaction was not as bad as it could have been.

He sighed relieved when he learned the prince's bones were not broken and that his wrist was only sprained. Once done with cleaning Fili's hands up, the toy maker looked to Fili's torso and placed his hand on the bottom of Fili's shirt, hesitant to pull it up. He was about to lift when he felt a hand grasp his arm, making the toy maker jump. Bofur's eyes flashed over to the hand, seeing bruised and skinned up fingers and realized who they belonged to, he shifted his eyes to Fili's face.

"T-thank you...but, I'm fine." the prince whispered, letting go of Bofur, how long he had been awake Bofur didn't know.

The prince had his right hand cradled against his stomach now and placed his left on the ground next to him as he tried to force him self up off his back. Bofur watched Fili as his body started to quiver, then shake violently at the attempt to sit up as his muscles rejected movement to bruised and beaten to carry out Fili's command. Fili started to fall back but as quickly as his body started to go limp, Bofur wrapped his arm around the young prince for support since Fili's own body was too pain stricken to do so.

"You really should be taking it easy lad..." the toy maker said, his brows creased with worry as he looked into Fili's eyes, one with red all around the beautiful blue pool with in the black bruised circle "I need to check your injuries"

Fili frowned, clenching his jaw and holding his eyes closed tight once more, as a rush of pain raced through his body.

"B-bofur I..."

Fili's words were cut off by a terrible scream that echoed through the halls

"What was that!?" Fili barked, forgetting his pain for a moment, as Bofur looked to each of the other dwarve's, his eyes stopping on Balin and they shared a look of worry and guilt.

Fili looked between the aging dwarf and the toy maker, then it was as if realization hit him, he searched the room for...

"Where is Kili?!" Fili barked.

Two more blood hurling screams ripped through the air and made their way through the halls like bats flying from the very pits of hell and Fili looked to Bofur, noticing Bofur was watching something else, then he saw it wasn't something but someone as his eyes rested on Balin's face, seeing the emotional hurt in his oldest friend's eyes, as another pain stricken scream was heard.

"Those screams...would belong to, Kili..." the old dwarf said. Before dropping his eyes to the ground

Bofur still using his arm to hold Fili in a sitting position was surprised when the prince,

Jolted up out of his arms and started toward the cage door before he slowed down dramatically,

Bofur rushed to his feet as he watched Fili stumble in his step, remind his footing then came to a stop 3 feet before reaching the cage door. The prince then started to collapse to the ground right when Bofur reached around him pulling him to his chest and dragging him back toward the wall he said in a low voice before winching at another scream.

Bofur leaned Fili against the wall then used the coats to prop him up and make him more comfortable. Bofurs eyes were then drawn to Fili's shoulder seeing the blood stain on his shirt.

Bofur let out a sigh shaking his head when another scream caused him to jump he commented as he started to examine Fili again.

Balin looked to be every bit as worried as the toymaker or more so

Right then a scream louder then the rest, ripped through the caves and caverns as if to confirm Balin's statement.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading and Thank you to my good friends MercedesAsheSorrel & acciojd for being amazing and helping me^_^.

Please do keep reviewing! =) The more reviews I get the faster Kili's whomping comes ;). It really means a lot to me each and every review, comment, fav, follow etc. Thank you all and God bless.


	6. If only to redeem my self, in your eyes

**Hello everyone! Normally I reply to my reviewers through PM each and everyone but this time I know I did not do that so I want to apologize and say if anyone wants to PM me feel free^^ I don't bite lol. I want to Thank each and every one of you=) your reviews have really inspired me! and to tell you to what degree, I finished this chapter, a new chapter (which will be posted later) for "A brothers promise" and most of the next chapter to this one=) So thank you!**

**I want to thank you SO much for sticking with me^^ I know I have been promising this for a long time so I hope it turned out how you all have whomped, but here is your long awaited Kili whomp, and a little spoiler is I have 3 chapters worth of Kili Torture planed ;).**

**For my Fili fans, worry not his mental Torture is coming^^.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 6: If only to redeem my self, in your eyes~**_

Thorin was led by the Goblins until they reached a level of Goblin town he had not been before. It was almost a circular cave within the tunnels, it was bigger than most of the dwarf's homes back in the blue mountains with all kinds of Goblin built devices.

Thorin's heart sped up as he saw Kili no more than 75 feet from him. His nephew was staring at a Goblin like he wanted to cut its throat. He looked more angry then scared right now, the thoughts of his brother being beaten still clear in his mind, Thorin guessed.

Thorin could see that the brunets left eye was black and his lower right lip busted, he must have tried to fight himself free but with no success. Kili's coat had been taken from him and thrown on the floor with the rest of his upper body's protection. All that remained now was a dark blue wool shirt, pants and boots. His hands were bonded together and pulled above his head attached to a rope to keep his movements limited.

Thorin scanned the room trying to find a ray of hope somewhere or to at least know what was going to happen so he could prepare against it. Thorin felt his chains jerked backwards, the cold metal digging into his wrists.

Goblins all around them him. The chains that were connected to his wrist cuffs hooked to the wall behind him so he couldn't try anything while they were detracted. Thorin was still looking for a way out when he heard a horrible voice;

"Well well well. It looks like its time to start the lonely kings punishment for carrying that horrid thing" The Goblin king taunted, as he walked in grinning at Thorin.

Thorin shot him a glare

"Let the boy go. He does you no good" he spoke in his thick noble accent.

The king laughed, "Of course he does! He brings me pleasure and the look that will be on your face before its over, well I bet it will be worth more than all the gold in Erebor" the Goblin king laughed a little too happily, walking over to his chair sitting.

"No, no, no, that will not due!" he said, as he looked over Kili and then to his Goblins. "Remove his shirt and bind his hands to the poles on either side. We do not want him to have too much wiggle room." he grinned, adding "And they hurt better when the arms are spread out."

Thorin felt sick, his heart racing as he realized the chances of getting Kili out of this was smaller than him defeating smaug alone with no more then a sling shot. The guilt started to rush over the king like a thick syrup.

The Goblins obeyed their master without a second thought, random Goblins walked over taking the bonds off the young prince about to change his hands from being bonded above his head to each side. Kili took that as a cue and recklessly took his hands together hitting one Goblin as hard as he could with both hands, then he kneed another. He started trying to fight his way out but it was a futile attempt. The Goblins rushed Kili, fighting back relentlessly. Thorin could no longer see his nephew through the dozens of Goblins.

"Leave him be! He is just a boy!" Thorin bellowed, as the voice in the back of his mind scolded him for the thousandth time, reminding him that he should of never brought the boys along.

Reminding him of how he might lose both of them here, his mind trailing back to Fili's motionless body for only a moment before his youngest rushed back to his top priority, Fili's beating had passed but Kili's torture was only moments away. The Goblin king laughed at his words but called.

"Enough boys! If you kill him how am I suppose to have my fun?" he then glanced around, "Where is the golden haired one? Did I not say bring him too?" he asked, as if he could sense Thorin's thoughts of Fili. A Goblin stepped forward,

"The light one put up a fight when he tried to take the dark one...we beat it bad...I think it was dead when we left sir" it sniveled, as it watched its master. The other Goblins stopped at their masters command stepping back from the youngest dwarf.

"Well, that is a shame, I had planned to split my toys between them, I guess this one will have to test all of them out...I hope he lasts long enough" the king said nonchalantly.

Thorin stretched to try to see his nephew past the Goblin, as he cursed under his breath, he felt like his rib cage was being crushed with worry. The Goblin king smirked at Thorin's attempt.

"Move aside boys, you are blocking our guests view of tonight's entertainment."

Thorin's heart sank as he saw his nephew laying on his side with his knees pulled to his chest and his hands rapped around his head, elbows and forearms protecting his face.

Kili slowly moved his arms enough that he could look out past his knees and elbows, his eyes meeting Thorin's for only a second then he looked away. Thorin couldn't place the look on Kili's face, it was not pain or fear but something else... a look he had not seen in years and now it nagged at him to remember. His stone heart broke knowing what could come next. The Goblin king then spoke again as if on cue,

"Now boys, bind him appropriately and send for Nazal" The goblin grinned as the goblins forced Kili to his feet.

"No need." Thorin heard a raspier voice from the shadows of the tunnels. He searched until his eyes rested on a figure coming out of the darkness. Thorin could not make out what it was, it was tall, tall as a man and it even had a decent amount of hair.

It had a strong body, a fully developed torso and legs, its arms were also strong but long like a Goblin, its feet also of a goblin, its face narrow and its ears pointed

"There you are Nazal." The goblin king grinned, "Just in time. We would like you to do the honors." the Goblin chuckled in delight, then looking to Thorin, "This is Nazal, his father a Goblin, his mother a woman. Normally we would kill one like him but he seemed special." the king smirked, adding in, "His body strength is incredible I must say" he said, keeping his eyes on Thorin

"Do you ever stop talking?" Thorin hissed as he watched the monster walk over to Kili looking him in the face.

The creature then reached up, brushing Kili's hair back with its right hand.

"This one looks different than other dwarf..." Nazal said, as he studied Kili's features. Thorin's heart jumped, not knowing why this beast would take interest in in Kili outside of just causing him pain, he immediately felt like vomiting wondering what was to come.

"I thought the same my boy! We think he may be mixed like you." the king taunted, trying to get to Thorin every way he could.

Kili then spit in the creatures face. Nazal glared with controlled hostility, as it wiped the spit off with its arm, but instead of striking him, it walked over to a table that was not kept far from Kili and picked up a whip looking back to the Goblin King.

"Have I taught you nothing you fool!" The King barked at the creature. It dropped the regular whip at his words and picked up another, this one had five tails on the end of the whip, each with a bone shard in the end. Nazal then looked to the king once more questionably.

"That's better, I want to hear his screams loud and clear." the king Answered.

"Stop it! Do not do this!" Thorin barked, jerking against his chains to no prevail, the cold metal assaulting his bare wrists but it didn't stop him from trying.

The Goblin king was enjoying this more then he thought he could. He then spoke,

"The great Thorin Oak N' shield, begging a lonely Goblin king...How tasty" he grinned, He then heard Kili.

"You speak as if I am not here scum!" the young dwarf spat at the Goblin King "I will never scream for you!" the youth barked, fighting against his restraints, adding in "You are the lowest of low, resulting to pathetic torture attempts because you are not man enough to fight with a sword!"

The Goblin king rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling your self that Durin" The Goblin laughed, before adding "Bind his legs as well, he is moving around too much."

Kili fought against it, but the Goblins roughly spread his legs apart, binding each to a pole on the opposite side of the youth so that his legs were slightly spread. His feet still touched the ground but only had 12 inches to move in any direction before the chains stopped him.

Thorin was unable to watch any further, he dropped his gaze to the ground, the last thing he saw was the mix breed pulling its arm back. He couldn't watch Kili take the strike.

The King then barked "Begin!"

And with that, Thorin couldn't help but look up at Kili, his worry taking over his control.

The little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that this was all his fault, reminded him that this was his punishment for bringing two young dwarf's on this Journey, for bringing his sisters son's on such a dangerous venture.

He looked up just in time to see the whip hit its mark and Kili's body lurched forward but the bindings held it from moving far. The prince threw his head back with what looked like a deep intake of breath but he kept his jaw clinched obviously trying to keep his word not to scream.

"Again!" the king barked, then added "And again and again until I can bath in his screams!" he barked, an evil spark in his eye.

Another strike hit Kili before he recovered from the last and he lurched forward his time his head moving downward, closing his eyes tight, biting down on his teeth it was all too easily seen from where Thorin stood chained. Thorin shook his head looking down to the ground.

_...Mahal...What have I done?...Not Kili...Not like this..._

* * *

Kili glanced to Thorin, seeing him looking away and he felt his heart drop.

_I have shamed him...I should have done better at hiding the effect...I can't let him down..._ The young dwarf thought, as he heard the crack of the whip only a split second before he felt the lashes of the whip violate his skin. It caused him to gasp for air then hold his breath as he bit down on his teeth, holding in every noise that his body wanted to make. Everything in him wanted to scream out but he couldn't shame Thorin like that. He couldn't let his uncle down again.

After each hit he would look to Thorin in hopes that he handled that assault right, but Thorin never returned the glance, always looking away. Kili started to question if it was too late for him to redeem himself in Thorin's eyes, the words from campsite echoing in his min,

'_We didn't mean anything by it._' he recalled saying, only to hear Thorin's disproving tone in return.

_'No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world!'_

The words had stuck with the prince. He wished he could be more like Fili, he wished he could make Thorin proud and disappoint him less, he thought this may be his chance if he could withstand the goblin's torture with dignity. After the 4th strike the whip started hitting already open wounds as well as his intact skin, with the 4th hit, he let out a whimper and Goblin king took it as a sign and grinned evilly

"Nazal...pick up the pace I don't have all day."

Kili's stomach was knotting in worry as to how he could handle faster strikes. He could not see Nazal, so he tried to mentally prepare the best he could, though his back was in more pain then he had ever felt before and he felt a warm wetness on the stinging warmth. Kili, hanging from his binding looked across the room at his uncle.

His uncle's icy blue eyes were staring back this time. He wished he could know what it was that his uncle was thinking, he desperately needed to know that he did not shame his uncle but he didn't know how to tell if he had or not as things were.

He started to mouth '_I'm sorry._' but before he could a set of lashes hit and he bit down in surprise gritting his teeth. Before he could recollect himself the next ones hit and he was unable keep his mental wall that he had been using. this time a deep pain rushed his body with a deep fear that he didn't completely understand, then another hit came, the lashes alone enough to make a man scream but as the bone shards dug into his skin then ripped out again he was unable to hold it in anymore. Kili screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to, as he threw his head back, letting tears rushed his cheeks.

* * *

As the lash hit the princes back he let out a heart breaking scream, it was young, innocent and full of pain...every bit of it crushed Thorin from the inside. He looked up just in time to see Kili's tears streaming down his cheek. The dwarf king could only see one side but he was sure the other matched. Thorin dropped his head, refusing to see Kili done this way, he was swearing his revenge when he heard the screams break out again and this time they sounded even more pain ridden then the last and louder.

The Goblin King laughed.

"What is wrong Thorin? Don't like seeing your kin hurt? Don't like seeing your kin killed? This is what you get for carrying such a blade. Watch your people suffer at the hands of Goblins, as mine have suffered at the hands of dwarfs! At the tip of that sword!" The King did not give Thorin time to comment "Release the young dwarf!" he yelled, as he stood stomping over to Nazal, "Give me that!" he said, taking the whip roughly from the mix breeds hands.

The moment Kili was let free he fell to the ground, his body shivering

"D...don't.." he tried to ask, seeing the Goblin king not far from him.

The Kings arm drew back ready to strike. Kili tried to stand but just when he started getting to his feet the whip came down hard across the small of his back and one hit his rump. Kili let out a ear piercing scream as he fell back to the floor, trying to scoot away at the very least.

"Stand up boy!" the Goblin King barked

"For Mahal's sake! Release the boy! Give me what you have in store for him! He knows nothing of the world!" Thorin barked, trying to save his nephew from the future torture.

The Goblin looked to him with a glare that was colder then ice, "Oh, silly dwarf. I am only getting started on your young nephew here" He snarled, as a grin spread across his lips before he turned his attention back to Kili.

* * *

**Okay that was the first chapter of Kili whomp! Please let me know what you think! Comments, suggestions, reviews=) Reviews are my fuel and feels are my inspiration!^^ I need to know if you felt and if I did it right so I know how to keep doing it right ;) thanks everyone!**

**And special thanks to my girls MercedesAsheSorrel & acciojd. I do not know what I would do with out them^^.**

**P.S Fun fact: This is the longest chapter in this fan fiction ^_~ **


End file.
